Mind Over The Reaper
by FunnyTina677
Summary: After Mandy is put on house arrest, Grim becomes a torch singer. A parody of "Mind Over Murder." Rated T for suggestiveness throughout and one bad word. Also for a middle finger. Sorry if you get offended. Also, if anyone is confused, they are teens in this.


**This is a parody of Family Guy "Mind Over Murder." I don't own The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. They belong to Maxwell Atoms and Cartoon Network. I have also parodied the songs. Expect for two. Enjoy!**

Mandy was sitting on the couch watching a film. Grim however stopped her.

"Hey, I was watching that." She said.

"And I'm tired of you just sitting around. Attempt it. You're lazy."

"No, I'm not. I'm just spoiled."

"'I'm just spoiled.' Listen, Billy needs someone to watch his soccer game."

"I'm not watching that stupidhead's soccer game!"

"Oh, yes you are. Just go."

"Oh, fine."

Mandy and Billy arrived at the soccer field five minutes later.

"Mandy, thanks for taking me here." Billy said.

"You're welcome." Mandy said sighing.

Billy had started the soccer game with kicking the ball. Mandy yelled and cheered.

Soon, she was tired. A girl took her headband away and she confused her for Mindy.

"Mindy, you little..."

They attacked each other. But, as Mandy received her headband, she realized it was a man.

"Police!" The man yelled.

The police took her to court and decided to put her on house arrest.

"I can't believe I'm on house arrest for beating up a man!"

"What? You need to learn a lesson."

"Whatever, Grim."

She stayed inside Billy's house for a few months.

"Mandy is still here, Harold." Gladys said exhausted.

"So what? At least she is helping."

"Mandy, you miss your friends, don't you?"

"Yes madam. I do." Mandy lied.

"Well then, why don't you build a nightclub upstairs?"

"I guess, if you don't mind."

Mandy built the nightclub. She partied a lot there.

Grim was annoyed.

"That bursted music is hurting me ears! I'll be in the tub if you need me."

"Okay." Billy said reading a book.

Mandy was talking to a few friends. Grim, in the bathroom, dreamed of singing out aloud to the crowd.

However, the dream soon passed away when a girl was on the toilet.

"Gah!"

"Oh, you must be Grim."

Mandy had a few more cokes when Grim went to her club.

"Alright, Mandy. This party is shutting down."

"Aww, don't be such a party pooper!"

"I don't care. Turn down that music or I-"

He got distracted by the microphone standing in his way.

"You know, you could sing." Mandy continued.

"Oh, I don't know." Grim said blushing.

"Do it!" a girl yelled.

"Do it!" The crowd cheered.

"Okay. One song."

"Yay!"

He allowed Billy to play the piano.

 _You'll never know how much I appreciate you_

 _You'll never know how much I care_

He took off his hoodie. The girls smiled.

 _And if I tried..._ he took off his robe to reveal a suit. The girls cheered. _I still don't know how to tell you so_

 _"_ Something wrong, Mandy?" Harold asked.

"Nothing. I just hate those girls staring at Grim."

 _You'll never know how hard it is to be a skeleton._

 _And I know you love me but don't know how to tell me!_

The whole crowd cheered. The next day, they are sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"That was great! The moment the spotlight hit me, I was a whole other person!" Grim yelled.

"Good Grief. I'm almost off home arrest. What do you expect, Grim?" Mandy said.

"Are the girls coming again?"

"I don't think they are coming tonight."

Turns out they did.

 _Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, Gimme what I'm craving for_

He pointed at all of his past romantic interests.

 _I know you got the brand of kisses and hugs that I die for_

"That really takes me back." Eris said.

"Now that's what I call a man." Mandy's mom said.

 _I know you made me love you_

 _I love you_

The crowd cheered once more.

"Thank you. So I was born in the middle of the Stone Age..."

"We love you, Grim. Woo!" Lubber yelled.

"Anyway, I was given the job as the Grim Reaper. I would love to thank my parents."

All the girls cheered.

Mandy was angry at those girls. They were staring inappropriately at Grim.

"That's it, Grim! You should know those girls are flirting with you."

"I know that. But they love my performing. And I'm going to follow that dream!"

"You will see, Grim! You will see!" Mandy pointed her middle finger at him.

That night, Grim was so angry at Mandy that he sang this:

 _Don't tell me not to fly, I've simply got to_

 _If someone takes a smell, it's me and not you_

 _Don't bring a cloud to rain on my parade_

"Boy, is Grim ticked off at me." Mandy said.

"I know. Maybe you should say your sorry." Gladys said.

"You're right."

After Grim was done performing, a dissatisfied Gladys went downstairs.

"Burn in hell, you piece of bone." She said to Grim.

"You know what else is in hell?" He tore off his suit to reveal a t-shirt and jeans.

 _It's got steam heat_

 _It's got...steam heat_

 _It's got steam heat but I need your love, kids_

 _So please give it to me_

Soon (for real) after Grim's performance, Mandy went to say her sorry.

"Grim, I would to...apologize. I'm so sorry for getting angry for your performing."

"It's okay." They hugged.

"Awww!" The crowd said.

"C'mon, let's get your regular clothes on."

"Sure."

"Alright. Everybody out. The club's officially shutting down. Kill the lights."

The lights turned off.


End file.
